Myself
by LariaKaiba
Summary: Venture into the thoughts of Ryou... Darkness, blood, death... oh yeah, can't forget the spirit of the Millennium Ring... Love can be the most wonderful thing in the world... but it can also be our worst enemy.
1. Myself

**---If anyone wonders where this came from... I do not know... I just started writing and this came out...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... I do not even think I own my mind anymore**

**Warnings: blood... Ryou and his insane thoughts... Death...**

**Notes: it is in the point of view of Ryou---**

**Myself**

**By: Laria Kaiba**

It was cold...

This comes as no surprise. I shiver, not bothering to crawl under the covers of my bed. It was always cold... I was always cold. Maybe I am just crazy, or my body temperature was out of whack... Maybe.

I do not really mind the cold. I am very used to it by now. The cold, the darkness... and being alone. I am not like a normal teenager. I have no family, no friends... no one but myself. Myself and my other. Those that knew about the spirit call it my Yami. I do not call him that though; I do not like to think that it is a matter of dark and light. After all Yugi and Pharaoh are not "dark and light".

Pharaoh called Yugi his Aibou... I do not like to associate the spirit with that either. We are farthest from "partner" or "companion" then anything. Sure, I do not put up much resistance to him... Not anymore. Nevertheless, that still does not qualify us as partners.

There was a time I used to fight back. Its no use... he always wins in the end. In addition, it always just makes it worse for everyone else. That is why I isolate myself from... everybody. The less I know the person, the less I have to worry when there gone. Life is better that way. Why does anyone need friends... they just get in the way. Uh oh... I am starting to think like my other again.

I still go to school... my other thinks of it as a waste of time. It might be, but those few hours out of this place is enough to keep me sane... for the most part. I am quiet so most leave me alone. Only Yugi and those others that hang around him bother me... can they not see I am perfectly happy alone... probably not. Yugi is so naïve... he does not know he is better off not knowing me.

_...hikari..._

I can hear him whispering in the back of my thoughts. Hikari... I hate it when he calls me that. He does it to mock me... you would not tell by his tone, but he is. He of all people knows I am not even close to being a "light". I am tainted; there is not an innocent bone in my body. It is funny that they think I am innocent... do they not know you cannot read a book by its cover.

Sure, I could dress and act as I really am... but where's the fun in that. Moreover, there has to be some way to distinguish me from my other, right?

_...precisely..._

A voice whispers... I was not sure if it was he or I. It is becoming harder and harder to determine where me ends and were he begins. I sometimes wonder if I just made him up... perhaps, I really am crazy. I have wanted some one like me so badly I just invented someone.

_...aw hikari, you know that is not true...  
_  
Can I not dream? I hear him chuckle. No, I can dream all I want, he is there... I did not invent him and he will never go away. Not that I want him to or anything.

_...why would you want to? I am the only one that knows you, understands you... loves you...  
_  
I close my eyes; his words echo though my mind. I try to picture a real individual talking to me... not just a voice in the back of my mind. Nothing happens so I lay there enjoying the darkness behind my eyes... all I could ever want, all I could ever need. The dark. My dark.

_...my hikari...  
_  
I open my eyes. He says he loves me, but still he mocks me with that name. Even though I hate it, I never complain... does that also makes me crazy... yes. Yes it does. And to love him back... his mocking, his hatred, his pain... no one could understand that, cause it's different.

Just because you are not like everyone else, you are crazy. That is how it is... Some one doesn't have any friends so they make there own, crazy... some one likes pain with no one to inflict it so they do it them self, crazy... some one loves the dark and the cold so much that's all they know...

_...I don't think you're crazy..._

I smile.

_...so what are your plans for tonight, hikari..._

I had not thought about it. Perhaps I will go out for a drink... I am somewhat thirsty.

_...sounds like fun...  
_  
I got up and grabbed my jacket. I slipped it on as I stepped out into the cool summer air. I buttoned one of the buttons and slipped my hands in my pockets. Even if it was summer, it was still cold. I slowly start to walk down the street.

It must be later then I thought... I walk around for a good hour without seeing anyone. I am just about to give up and head home when I see a figure moving in the ally next to me. I stop and try to see who or what it is; the only light around is from the street lamp a few feet away. There was a woman leaning against the wall, one look and I could tell she was a hooker... I bet even Yugi could tell that.

_...time to rid the world of some filth..._

"Hey there cutie" she said walking over to me "You out looking for a good time?"

"You could say that"

He was in control now. I could see the faint glow from the Millennium Ring hidden under my shirt. It got darker around us... The Shadow Realm. That woman could not see what was going on... what was in store for her. She stopped in front of us, he smirked. He pulled the blade I had hidden in my back pocket.

"What the fuck you thinking?"

"No one said that _you_ were going to have a good time"

She made to run but he grabbed her. She screamed and tried to get away, he tightened his grip.

"You can scream all you want, Girl. We are in the Shadow Realm... No one will hear you"

In her confusion she must have forgotten that she was being held by a psychotic white haired man with a knife.

"T-the... the Shadow Realm?"

"Oh, I could waste my time explaining it to you, but landlord has school tomorrow... I would feel _so_ bad if he was to fall asleep because he was out to late..."

She looked even more confused. I was getting restless; it had been a while since I had some blood. He senses this, quickly putting the blade to the woman's throat. She tensed up and stopped moving completely. He quickly slit her throat; she fell lifelessly to the ground. I feel my heart jump as the red liquid starts to form a small pool.

He knees down beside the body running his tongue over the deep wound. I can feel the warm liquid in my mouth, I can taste it. He lets me have control again and I take in as much as I can.

_...it is not as good as yours is..._

I sit up, licking blood up my lips. Yeah, mine was better. She was a hooker... it would not surprise me if she did drugs... she probably smoked and drank a lot too. I pulled a small vial out of my pocket. Save some for later.

_...time to feed the shadows..._

I stood up, the Ring glowing brightly though the darkness. Lost spirits swirled around me... protected by the light the spirits went after the body. It was only a matter of seconds before it was gone... all off it. I stuff my hands back in my pockets and head home.

I lay on my bed... am I sleep yet? Wait... my brain would not be thinking if I were... right?

_...open your eyes hikari..._

I sigh... I was never going to get any sleep tonight. I opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my skin. He was standing in front of me. I had never seen him before... not the real him anyway. He was older, but his hair was shorter then him. He was tan too... he did used to live in Egypt after all. He also had three scars on his cheek.

Wait a second!

How was it possible for him to be here... I was his body.

_...with every body the shadows consume I grow stranger..._

I watched him as he sat down on the edge of my bed. I pulled my knees to the chest; wrapping the blanket around me... it was cold again.

_...it is only a matter of time before I am in complete control..._

That cannot happen... can it? This is my body; he is just a spirit... is he not?

..._oh hikari... I am much more then a spirit... I am a curse... a virus..._

I can stop him... He feeds on bodies, right? Well all I have to do is not go out anymore... at night at least.

_...you cannot live with out blood forever; you are addicted to it...  
_  
He crawled closer to me.

_...like I am addicted to you...  
_  
I could see my breath it was so cold. It just was not me... I am not that crazy. What am I talking about... of course I am crazy. There is a Tomb Robber sitting on my bed... his hot breath on my frigid skin.

_...do not worry, Landlord, I will still keep you around...  
_  
My thoughts flash back to earlier that night.

_... I am the only one that knows you, understands you... loves you...  
_  
He whispered that to me again... biting down on my neck.

_...your mine hikari..._

My eyes shot open. It was all a dream... I look over at the clock next to me. I got up slowly making my way towards the bathroom to get ready for school. I stop in front of the mirror... there was a bite mark on my neck. I gently run my fingers over it... It was not a dream.

_...you always did have the best blood, and it's all mine..._

------------------------------------


	2. My Friend

**---I was not planning on continue this... but I got more idea's to write.**

Moreover, damn it those ideas would not leave me alone.

Same warnings as before... and its still in Ryou's POV

Disclaimer: still do not own...---

It was the last day of school. I really hate summer break... I am stuck inside all day with myself. Well fortunately, this year I got summer school. Yugi and them were all were surprised to find out that I had summer school. They never thought that some one as innocent and sweet as myself would ever get even a C in a class. I heard them say that it must have been because I was being abused at home.

_...stupid mortals...  
_  
So I get a few hours out of the house that might save some of my sanity. After all, I am not completely crazy... right?

_...right...  
_  
Oh yeah... that's convincing.

_...look at it this way, hikari; you get to spend more time with me..._

I wonder if that is a good idea. I was lost in my thoughts and was not paying attention to where I was going. Apparently, where I was going was right into someone.

"Sorry"

I mutter as I walk past not looking up at whoever it was.

"Ryou?"

I looked up to see Malik. I had not seen him in a year or so, no one had. After the whole Battle City ordeal, he went back to Egypt with Isis and Rishid. The other teen had not changed at all, he smiled at me.

"It's been a while"

"What are you doing back?"

I had to ask. The only reason he was here the first time was to kill pharaoh and take his puzzle... but he was over that now. There was nothing else left for him here.

"Sis got another exhibit here"

Malik ran a hand though his hair. It looked soft... I wanted to touch it.

_...sexy as hell is not he..._

"That's cool"

"I guess... I was really looking forward to never coming here again"

Malik sighed. I could see his point, being here must bring back many bad memories.

"I am glad to see you again"

Malik smiled again, I feel my face redden.

_...maybe we can have some fun with him..._

"So, wanna come over to my house and hang out"

"Not like I have anything better to do"

When we got to my house, Malik sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"What something to drink or anything?"

I ask trying to be a good host.

"What do you have?"

"I could make some tea"

"Sounds good"

I make my way to the kitchen and start the tea. The spirits voice chuckled in the back of my mind. I try to ignore it... but no one can ignore that voice whispering in your head.

_...you know you want something different to drink, hikari..._

Well maybe a soda... but tea is fine.

_...something red, you can feel it run though your veins, can you not..._

I shiver, starting to feel the coldness of the house. I hold my icy hands over the flame on the stove. I should go turn down the A/C.

_...I am sure Malik has good tasting blood..._

I return to the living room and hand Malik a glass of tea. I sit down next to him with a glass of my own. We sat there for a bit silently sipping our tea.

"You know we never really got to know each other before I left"

I looked over at the blond Egyptian.

"What with being me all, temporary insane... and you well..."

"Yeah..."

There was silence again... silence for Malik at least.

_...you know you want some..._

"So how long have you been here?"

I asked, breaking the silence.

"We just got in today"

I nodded... taking a sip of my tea. Enjoying how it warmed my mouth and my throat.

"I saw Pharaoh earlier... he told me—"

"He told you I was being abused didn't he"

I shot a sideways glance at him... he looked concerned.

"You're like the only friend I've had... I just don't want to see him hurt you..."

"Oh, but you had no trouble using me?"

I asked... I could hear a tone of bitterness in my words.

"You had no trouble then, you let him hurt me... you told him to..."

"Ryou, that was the past... I've changed now"

"Well maybe he's changed."

I said not looking at Malik. Since when did he have to start listening to Pharaoh...? I miss the old Malik.

"I'm sorry... Ryou, please look at me."

I slowly turn to him, noticing how close he was.

"I've thought about you everyday since I left..."

He leaned closer to me... I did not move.

_...Nobody touches my hikari..._

Just as Malik was close enough I turned my head... biting down on his shoulder. He hissed as my teeth sank into his skin, drawing blood. I sucked on the wound, getting as much of the coppery substance as I can. I sat up, the Millennium Ring was glowing brightly under my shirt... burning my skin.

"That must have driven you crazy... not being able to see me at all and everything..."

Malik started to look scared when he realized it was me and not the spirit of the Ring.

"You know what drives me crazy?"

I asked Malik... he shook his head slowly not taking he eye off me for a second. I leaned over licking at the blood that was flowing down his arm from my bite.

"It drives me crazy that everyone feels they have to help me because I'm being "Abused"... Why can't they see that's not true... why can't they see there just gonna get hurt knowing me..."

I reached over taking the knife hiding in the side table cabinet. Malik slowly tried to move away when I started playing with the knife in my hands.

"But you want to know something, Malik... Something that no one outside my body knows... I love the dark... I love the cold... I love him"

I place my hand on the Millennium Ring, pressing it more to my skin. Enjoying how it burned.

_...prove your love..._

I pinned Malik down on the couch... his skin was warm under my freezing fingers. I cut his shirt open with the knife, running my hand down his chest, soaking up his warmth.

"R-Ryou..."

Malik was shaking in fear.

_...cut..._

I placed the knife to Malik's chest. I had never cut before... my other always did it for me. I pressed down and slowly moved it down his chest. Malik gasped in pain... he gripped the couch, closing his eyes tightly. I leaned over as blood started flowing out of the cut. It was some of the best blood I have ever had.

I looked up at Malik's face. Crystal tears ran down his cheeks. I kissed the tears away. He opened his eyes, gazing at me with horror in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Malik"

"You're more twisted... then he is..."

I could hear Malik's pain in his tone. I was about to let him up.

_...He knows your secret..._

I stopped... that was true. I could not let him go... he would tell. I gripped the knife in my hand, placing it to Malik's skin again.

"Please forgive me"

I slit his throat.

_...the shadows are hungry..._

I took one last drink before the spirits came and took the body away. The bloody knife fell from my hands as I broke down and cried.

_...do not cry my beautiful hikari... it will all be ok... it is just a matter of time...  
_  
**---two more chapters, for all who wanted to know... I'm sorry for killing Malik but it's all for story purposes... and if your mad about that you're gonna kill me by the end of this...---**


	3. My Enemy

**---The evil killer plot bunny responsible for this story just will not leave me alone. In addition, I think he killed all my other plot bunnies... Now Mikari has him captive so he cannot be mean anymore... Mikari! I do need him back for the last chapter...**

Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Still the same warnings and still in Ryou's POV

And I still own nothing but the killer plot bunny Mikari's trying to kill...---

I lay on my side in bed... staring at the clock on my nightstand. I was hypnotized by the flashing green light that lit the room... midnight... midnight... midnight. It was not midnight though, it was morning... I could hear the birds chirping out side my window.

I want to shot them.

They ruin the peacefulness of night... the quiet too. I love the night... it is the only time I can sleep or at least try to. I have not had a good sleep since Malik was here.

_...hush little baby, don't say a word, Yami's gonna buy you a mocking bird..._

He sang quietly in the back of my mind. He was not the best of singers... but it was still soothing.

_...if that mocking bird won't sing, Yami's gonna buy you a diamond ring..._

I wondered for a second where he even learned that song. Then the effects of the lullaby started taking me over.

_...if that diamond turned to brass, Yami's gonna buy you a looking glass..._

I closed my eyes... slipping into a deep sleep.

_...if that looking glass should break...  
_  
I woke up sometime later... some one was knocking on the door. I got up and put on a long sleeved shirt, to cover up the cuts and scars on my arms. I have not left the house since Malik was here... I have been surviving on my own blood.

_...you have to get out sometime..._

That is true... I only have so much in me.

I make my way to the front door... who would possibly come here. I opened the door to find Yugi... he beamed up at me.

"Hey Ryou!"

"Hello"

I thought about trying to force a smile... but decided not to. It would have looked fake and Yugi might think something's up.

"Want to come in?"

Yugi hesitated for a moment.

"Sure"

He followed me into the living room. I turned on a light... I had a feeling Yugi did not want to sit in the dark. I sat down on the couch. Yugi glanced around, and then sat down in the chair farthest away form me.

"I was looking for you at the school, but you weren't there."

"Oh..."

Why would I be at the school? Oh yeah... summer school.

"I'm not feeling well today... I didn't go"

Yugi glanced around again.

"It's not because of _him..._ is it?"

"No Yugi, its not"

I could hear a bit of annoyance in my voice. No matter... I am getting tired of everyone.

"Oh well... that's good."

I could see in Yugi's face that he was scared... like at any moment my other would jump out from behind him.

_...I do not need to come out..._

"So why were you looking for me?"

I asked grabbing for the blanket at the end of the couch... it was still cold.

"Oh... I wanted to know if you've seen Malik."

I stopped dead.

"Malik...?"

"You didn't know he was here?"

I shook my head no. he would not even think of me to lie to him... that is a good thing in this case.

"Well he and Isis are here... but nobody has seen Malik for days..."

"Seriously?"

I wrapped the blanket tightly around me. The cold becoming almost unbearable.

"Yeah... Isis is getting really worried."

"Well, you know it's only been about a year since he's been here... some of the Rare Hunters might still be mad"

"You don't think he's been kidnapped do you?"

"You never know"

My other was snickering in my mind.

_...oh, you are such a bad hikari..._

"Yeah... well I better be going..."

Yugi moved to get up. Before I knew it, there was a blinding flash of light and he was in control.

"Leaving so soon, Pharaoh?"

There was another flash of light and Pharaoh took control.

"Tomb Robber"

Pharaoh's eyes narrowed.

"It's been a while, Pharaoh, how you've been?"

He was always good at intimidation, and all the time it worked so well on Pharaoh.

"Let Ryou go"

Pharaoh growled. The eye of Ra was shining brightly on his forehead, he was angry. Aw, look, he cares about me... yeah right. Pharaoh just wants to stop him from getting more Millennium Items.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh... my landlord is perfectly safe."

"And you expect me to take your word?"

"I would never hurt something I love so dearly"

"Enough of your lies, Tomb Robber"

He is not lying... he really does love me.

"But where's the fun in the truth? Plus the weak little shit will believe anything I tell him"

No... That does not mean anything. He is just trying to intimidate Pharaoh... I hope.

"What did you do with Malik?"

That rather came out of nowhere... Pharaoh looks furious.

"You heard the little shit... we didn't even know he was here."

"I saw Ryou and Malik walking together the day he disappeared... now tell me what you did with him."

Pharaoh was yelling now. Wow all this over someone that once tried to kill him.

"_I_ didn't do anything"

"Then where in Ra's name is he!"

So easily anger that Pharaoh is... perhaps he needs some Anger Management.

"Oh he's gone... lost among the shadows, poor soul"

"You killed him!"

"_I _did not kill anybody... that day. It was landlord that was in control... he was the one with the knife."

I did not mean to... he – he knew my secret. I could not let him tell...

"Bull shit... Ryou wouldn't do something like that."

"Ah yes... perfect, innocent little Ryou"

He spat out my name as if it were poison.

"You bastard! How dare you blame Ryou of something like that!"

"Well I guess we make our own truths... but if you knew the little shit as well as I do, you'd believe my story"

"I'm getting out of here, you sick twisted—"

"What's your hurry, Pharaoh?"

He stopped Pharaoh as he tried to leave. He had a hold of Pharaoh's arm, Pharaoh tried to get out of his grip.

"Damn it! What do you want Tomb Robber!"

"A simple game, that's all"

A game? This is not going to end well... any time he wanted to play a game it did not end well. I know Pharaoh is going to accept. Pharaoh can never resist a game.

"If I win I get you're Puzzle... if you win you get my Ring... and you'll be rid of me forever."

Pharaoh thought for a second... a very brief second.

"Alright... what are we playing?"

"Wait here"

He left the room, where was he going? He went into fathers' room, under the bed. He pulled out two guns and a box of bullets. What kind of game is this...? He returned to the living room and threw one of the guns to Pharaoh.

"Russian Roulette... you do know that game don't you Pharaoh?"

"Yeah..."

I know that game also. You put one bullet in, spin the barrel... place the gun to your head and hope lucks on your side. He opened the box of bullets, placing it on the coffee table he took one out. Pharaoh did the same. They both loaded the guns, Pharaoh was being very hesitant.

"If it eases your mind Pharaoh I'll go first..."

I am starting to get a bad feeling again... He spins the barrel.

"If I happen to be unlucky... you win"

He raised the gun up.

"We play until some one loses..."

He pulled the trigger... nothing. Oh, thank god!

"Simple enough... your turn Pharaoh."

Pharaoh nodded... he is being very quiet. He placed the gun to his head.

"You're insane... do you know that"

He chuckled at Pharaoh.

"I don't think of it as insane... I think of it as... overly creative."

Pharaoh did not reply and pulled the trigger, nothing happened as well.

"I say we raise the stakes a little."

He put another bullet I the gun. I was starting not to like this. Pharaoh placed another bullet in his gun as well.

The game went on slowly... growing more tense with each passing second. Luck seems to be to be on both our sides. Nevertheless, I am starting to get scared... there up to four bullets. Luck has to run out sometime and with my other going first... it is probably going to run out on us.

"The odds are slim now Pharaoh."

He put the fifth bullet into the gun. Pharaoh was shaking more then ever... it is as if he does not want to lose, yet he does not want to win either. Maybe he really does care about me. I hope so... even if does not know the real me, it is nice to have someone who cares.

"You know, we should have let our hosts play."

He is kidding... right?

"I'd love to see my little landlord standing here with a gun to his head... basically no chance of surviving."

He raised the gun up. I am praying to any God out there that luck was still on our side.

"Stop Tomb Robber"

"I can't now"

He was holding the gun to his head, finger on the trigger. Oh God... oh God... oh God...

"The games almost over"

"I want to go first this time"

What is Pharaoh thinking! He is practically letting is win. He lowered the gun, grinning at Pharaoh.

"Very well"

Pharaoh nodded, raising his gun. Before Pharaoh had a chance to pull the trigger, he was shot. Pharaoh fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"So sorry Pharaoh... couldn't take any chances in you winning."

He shot Pharaoh again.

He knelt down beside Pharaoh taking the Millennium Puzzle into his hands. He stood up with it as the spirits swirled around him... engulfing Pharaoh in darkness.

"The shadows are grateful"

He was admiring the Puzzle.

"The time has come... I can finally get out of this worthless body and create one of my own..."

---Mawahhah! I killed Pharaoh! For story purposes, mind you... One more chapter left... it's almost over--- **--**


	4. My End

**---Ahhh the last chapter. I was up all night writing... the killer plot bunny would not let me sleep. Well that is good anyways because I update sooner.**

I am sorry about the spelling and grammar... I try to pick out all the mistakes I can... but I am not very good when it comes to spelling. Oh and thank you 'A Person' for pointing that out to me... I have fixed that little mistake.

I am glad you all like this story so much. It is different then all the other stories out there... I was afraid it was not going to do so well. Thanks to all who review!

Warnings: anyone see the pattern that the warnings stay the same every chapter... that pattern remains... but I also want to add Suicide to that list... and this chapter might be really sad for all you hard core fans... I was almost crying when I wrote this.

Notes: the first part is in Ryou's POV... then it switches to Bakura's POV... then to normal POV... it may seem confusing but its not... you can kind of tell that there is a switch---

He has gone now...

Well he has not completely gone... But it will probably be better if he was. He has his own body now... so he is no longer a part of me. Not that anyone would want to be a part of something that weak and pathetic and... Damn, I am crying again.

I close my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears.

Why am I so upset over him? All he has ever done was made my life a living hell. He lied to me about everything. He used me... and I still loved every minute of it.

To think, I actually thought he loved me back... I must be crazy.

It is so quiet now... no one whispering in the back of my mind. Not even his presences... it is so empty. I have this huge hole inside me. He has only been gone a day or so and I already miss him.

I look down at the knife in my hands. So many times this knife has been used... So many times, it has been painted with the blood of others. It is only stained with my blood now. My skin is littered with fresh cuts.

Replacing the emptiness inside me with pain.

Unfortunately there was nothing that could ever fill that hole like he did... no amount of pain could ever overcome the hurt inside. Nevertheless, this pain is the only thing I know now.

I placed to cool blade to my skin. Producing another cut on my chest... right were I had cut Malik. I felt the tears in my eyes again._ I killed him..._ He did not do anything but look at me as his friend. Possibly even loved me...

I ran my icy fingers though the blood dripping down my skin. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and slowly licked it off.

A door opens down stairs... he must be home. Or he left, I lost track. I do not even know what day it is anymore... or what time. I unplugged the clock on my nightstand... my whole room is in darkness. After all that is what I love... that is what he is. He is the true darkness.

It is odd is it not... hole is with something messing. But then again whole means that it is complete. And there is only a small difference.

I must be feeling the effects of blood loss. I cannot keep my thoughts straight.

Now... what was I thinking about...?

I make a few more marks on my arm. The pain feels so good... there was not much of it though. I was becoming numb... the cold around me seemed to freeze even my insides.

I hear a door open again. You know... he has not spoken to me since he got his own body. He has not even looked at me. It is as if he does not even know I exist anymore. He does not care.

Nobody cares...

Pharaoh did. He risked his life for me so many times. However, just like in the game, his luck ran out. Now he is gone... Malik is gone... not to mention countless others.

For what?

I got that little bit of blood that keeps me going. He got what he always wanted... a second chance at the Millennium Items. When he wants something, nothing and no one can stand in his way. That is why I should have known he was lying to me.

Love can be the most wonderful thing in the world... but it can also be our worst enemy.

I am so stupid!

I threw the knife a crossed the room in anger. I curled up in a ball, burying my face in my arms. I heard something break but I do not care. Everything is gone. The only two that possibly ever cared for me are dead. Killed by my own two hands.

He has his own body now... I am not useful anymore.

I sobbed into my arms, unable to stop the tears. It did not matter. The tears dripped down my cheeks and into my cuts, making them sting.

Nothing matters anymore...

Everything is gone...

I have no use...

Why am I still here...?

I lifted my head up. Crawling to the edge of my bed, I looked at the knife on the floor, along with shattered pieces of the mirror that once hung on my wall. I got up to get the knife again; I was too weak and fell to the floor.

I used what strength I had left to get over to the knife. When I got there, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My skin is so pale... there was blood on my face and in my hair. I can see where my tears have been shed... almost looks like I have been crying tears of blood.

I pick up the knife. The Millennium Ring was glowing and I could feel the spirits around the room. There was only one last thought in my mind before I placed the knife to my throat... before my last cut.

I love you my yami...

I made my way up the stairs to Ryou's room. I have not seen him since my game with Pharaoh. I feel bad, but there were a few things I needed to do first. Like steal the rest of the Items Pharaoh had.

I cannot wait to see the little light. He has really proved how much he loves me over the past few days. He deserves a reward.

He was often confused about why I called him my hikari. I know he is not how everyone saw him, but no one sees him as I do either. It had been so many years since I was sealed in the Ring that all I knew was darkness... then Ryou came. He was like that light at the end of the tunnel.

He was my light... my second chance at life, and my quest for the Millennium Items. I did not know it then but he was also my second chance at love.

Everything I have done was for him. So I can be with him in everyway I can. I was mean at times; I know... that is just how I am. Living in the dark and cold for as long as I did, you would be that way to. I told him every chance I got that I loved him. He needed reassurance with what I said sometimes.

I stopped outside his bedroom door. I was getting a very ominous feeling... and I did not like it at all. I slowly opened the door. Tears stung the corners of my eyes as I saw the scene before me.

No...

Nonononono!

He was laying there... there was so much blood. I saw the blood stained knife next to him... along with the pieces of a broken mirror.

No!

I shook my head. This is not real... the shadows are playing a trick on me. A very cruel and unusual trick.

I knelt down beside him, I still was not sure if I wanted to know the truth. I slowly reached over and touched him... his skin was like ice.

Nononono!

Please Ra...

I took his body in my arms. Why? I could tell he had not been dead long... I was just a few seconds to late.

The spirits were about... I used the Ring to shield us.

My hikari... why did you have to leave me? I lightly ran my fingers down his cheek. I could see the trail of tears...

I wanted to be the one to wipe your tears when you cry... hold you close when you were cold and alone.

However, I am to late...

You saved me hikari... but I was too late to save you...

A single tear was shed as I leaned over placing a soft kiss on his cold lips.

I love you my hikari...

The shield was dropped and the spirits swirled around the two. The only think left in the darkness of the room the Millennium Ring and two voices that echoed though the house, before settling in the peace of the fates of those lost...

"I love the dark..."

_...I am the only one that knows you..._

"I love the cold..."

_...understands you..._

"I love him"

_...loves you..._

**...Le Fin...**

**---Its over... I am going to really miss writing this story... I have had fun.**

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed (and will review) once again.

This fic has been dedicated to Zion, the evil killer plot bunny. It is all his fault I am insane.

Well that is it... I do not have any more to say...---


End file.
